


Always By Her Side

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 7 Episode Chosen. Spike's not as forgiving as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always By Her Side  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 183  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 7 Episode Chosen. Spike's not as forgiving as she is.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Eleven](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1314633.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/541439/541439_original.jpg)

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he glared at her so-called friends and each one of the potential slayers in the room in turn. It took every single ounce of his willpower to keep his mouth shut and his fangs to himself as he listened to her explain her idea. And he really wanted to bite each and every person in the room with the exception of Buffy. A whisper of a sigh escaped him as he quickly admitted to himself. _Well, okay, Buffy too but he wanted to bite her for very different reasons._

Although he wanted to pull her in his arms and protect her from those who had turned on her Spike settled for taking a step closer. He would stand behind her always because whether she knew it or not, whether she accepted it or not he wasn’t going to allow them to hurt her, not ever again. Buffy may have forgiven them for turning on her but it was something he would never forget. 

He was a vampire and _never_ was a long time. Accidents could happen.


End file.
